He Never Knew Her Name
by Irish Story Teller
Summary: After the sinking of the Titanic James Moody's are James Moody's final thoughts on "the one" who got away. One-shot.


**He Never Knew Her Name**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Titanic _characters. They belong to their respective owners and to history. All non-_Titanic _characters are mine and made by me. No money is written off this story. It is written for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's note**: This story was written after a challenge from a friend asking for a story about a character imagining what life would be like about the one that got away and not to use any dialogue.

Gasping for air sixth officer James Paul Moody grabbed onto a deck chair clinging to it for dear life.

Ice cold water tortured every inch of his body and plastered his hair and clothing to his body.

Each and every breath he took into his lungs tormented him. The icy cold air stung his lungs with thousands of invisible needles as the cold water stabbed at his body.

Where was she?

The lass he had seen once before _Titanic_. She and other women had been holding large signs, most of them holding large signs and banners. The occasional other woman would be passing out pamplets to those passing by.

Her long slender lace covered fingers were wrapped around the sign asking when would women be allowed to vote?

Her long hair was pinned up and hidden underneath a large white hat.

Her lacey white dress was slightly longer than what was in fashion. Women had just begun to show the very beginning of their ankles but with her dress her shoes peeked out from underneath the deep hem.

Like other suffragists James had read in the papers she had been arrested and later released from prison. The only thing he didn't know was what had happened during her time in prison. He had heard terrible stories but always prayed that they were not true.

James considered cautiously approaching her and introducing himself. He would do so in such a way that it would reassure her he would not steal her sign and tear it apart like others had done before.

He thought about asking if he would be allowed to court and protect her with his very life if necessary.

If he saw the police he would create a diversion or perhaps even give false information so the police could not arrest the women. He could even write articles for the suffragists and he would stay by her side as they all waited for news on if their picketing had been sucessful.

He would hold her in his arms every night.

The smell of her rose perfume would greet him each and every morning.

Her delicate fingers would caress his face before he would feel the warmth of her kiss.

He would be the only man to see her with her hair unpinned and hanging down her back. He imagined her hair would fall around her face and shoulders in soft curles and he would run his fingers through it.

Like all couples they would have their arguments over some reason that would later be forgotten. Between the rare spat they will laugh often and he would make jokes both good and bad. Thanks to his friend Harold Bride he knew his fair share of puns that he would share. He would make jokes about being the only man to see her ankles and what pretty ankles they were. She would laugh at him in return.

She would tease him for his facination for the scandal column in the papers. He would make jokes about the times he saw her picketing long before women had the right to vote.

They would be married and she would wear a beautiful white silk dress. He knew he could not afford a diamond on his sailor's salary. Perhaps he would get her a birthstone ring. The stone would be centered in a beautiful gold band.

Perhaps their children would be born at sea. They would have at least one daughter and maybe a few sons. Their children would know the joys of the sea and of the land. He would never have to be away from her or their children again. They would live happily on sea and on land. On land he would buy her the most beautiful house he could find and furnish it with antique furniture that they both liked. On the ocean they could live aboard the _Titanic_, the crown jewel of the sea.

They would live happily for years until he would retire from the sea. Together they would live in their beautiful house until the end of their days. If it was his creator's will that he pass on first his spirit would visit her every day and wait for her when it was her time to walk into the light.

Their names and marriage should forever be recorded in the family bible. Maybe if they were brave their names will go down in England's history.

To both James' pleasure and sadness he would be sent away to sea again. He had no idea _when _he would see her again. _If _he would see her again. James cursed his cowardace for being too timid to approach her.

_Titanic _called for him and he answered. He knew the odds were against him but he looked for her each day aboard the grand ship. Each day ended with disapointment.

It was only when the beautiful ship struck the iceberg did he see her flee out of second class.

Even if he couldn't get himself into a lifeboat he had to get her into one. He _had _to save her life even if it cost him his.

Sixth officer James Paul Moody felt his strength leave his body as he tried holding onto the deck chair with what strength he had left.

Something beyond his control caused him to look over the sea of death that surrounded him. He gasped when he saw _her_. Her lifeless body laid sprawled out face up in the water. Her eyes stared up sightlessly at the sky. He could see the water caress her face with its merciless icy fingers. Ice crystals clung to her hair and plastered it to her head.

With his remaining strength rapidly ebbing James found himself sliding into the water.

Warm and comforting light surrounding James' spirit. He felt himself turn around to see his family and friends greeting him with warmth and love. In the middle of the group was her.

She smiled kindly at him.

At long last he knew her name.


End file.
